It is previously known to build models for dentures and constructions which are to be applied to tooth remnants, implants, spacers, etc. in the jaw (see SE 98.01933-4) with wax. The prosthesis or the model is configured depending upon the position and construction of the prosthesis in the jaw in relation to the rest of the dental environment. This model-production work is carried out by the dental technician. The production time for the model and the shaping of the model is largely dependent upon the craftsmanship of the dental technician.